11 September 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-09-11 ; Comments *Peel complains that listeners have not written to him in enquiring about Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, which he played a track from a few weeks ago. He then plays a track from the Pakistani singer, hoping that listeners will write to him about the artist. *Peel plays a track from the African landlocked country of Lesotho from Puseletso Seema and Tau Ea Linare. *Peel discovers a record he didn't realise he got from an Elvis tribute single from Tom Durden. Sessions *Mel-O-Tones #1. Recorded: 1985-08-13. Broadcast: 27 August 1985 *Noseflutes #1. Recorded: 1985-09-01. Repeated: 25 September 1985, 14 October 1985 Tracklisting *Shriekback: Fish Below The Ice (The Plankton Enriched Mix) (2x12" - Fish Below The Ice) Arista *Yip Yip Coyote: Red Bandana (LP - Fifi) Illegal *Mel-O-Tones: Posh (session) *Hüsker Dü: Makes No Sense At All (7") SST *Michael Rose: Demonstration (shared 7" with Body Snatcher - Demonstration / Big Mac) Grammy Rose :(JP: 'A little tranquil from my barbaric tastes, but I thought you might find it interesting') *Noseflutes: Taking Out The Creases (session) *Ted Chippington: Rockin' (7" - Non Stop Party Hits Of The 50's 60's & 70's) Vindaloo *Yo: Deadbeat Sea (LP - Charm World) Deadbeat *Metal Urbain: Ghetto (2xLP - L'Âge D'Or) Fan Club *Little Willie John: Do Something For Me :(JP: 'There's a man who can sing most of his competitors to a stand still') *Mel-O-Tones: Weekend In Suburbia (session) *Sydney Lipton And His Grosvenor House Orchestra: Madame - Ah! La Marquise, Ah! (LP - Just Dance) Decca *Noseflutes: Worthy Pious (session) *Roky Erickson: Starry Eyes (12" - Clear Night For Love) New Rose *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Ali Maula Ali Maula Ali Dam Dam (LP - Best Of Qawwal And Party Volume One) Star *Noseflutes: Let Me In To Beg (session) *Woodentops: Well Well Well (7") Rough Trade :(Health And Happiness Hour trailer by Andy Kershaw) *Burning Spear: Jah Say (LP - Resistance) Heartbeat *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: Hold Me (7" - Five Songs) Lobby Ludd *Mel-O-Tones: Machines (session) *Dyke & The Blazers: Uhh Part 1 (LP - So Sharp!) Kent *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (LP - This Nation's Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet *Puseletso Seema & Tau Ea Linare: Vatse Halenone (LP - He O Oe Oe! - Music From Lesotho) Globe Style *Noseflutes: Love Endures The Autumn (session) *Cure: Screw (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction *Tom Durden: Elvis (7") Westbound :(Thirty Years Of Rock - 1976 trailer) *Freddie McGregor: Mr. Officer (7") Music Works *Mel-O-Tones: Wigs On The Green (session) *Wayward Souls: Are You Gonna Be There (LP - Painted Dreams) Hybrid *Noseflutes: Bullet Enters Brad (session) *Nurse With Wound: You Walrus Hurt The One You Love (LP - The Sylvie And Babs Hi-Fi Companion) United Dairies File ;Name *020A-B0727XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0727XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:57:55 *1:02:02 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B727/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library